1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress arrangement and, more particularly, relates to a mattress construction having separable and replaceable mattress portions so as to provide for a mattress incorporating variable physical characteristics or consistencies in conformance with consumer requirements.
An important aspect in mattress construction lies in the provision of a mattress which affords a maximum degree of comfort to the individual user, particularly with respect to the firmness obtained through the internal construction thereof, and especially with regard to the center portion or core section of the mattress which is subjected to extensive use. Inasmuch as different users require and demand mattresses having a wide variety of consistencies and degrees of firmness, it is readily understandable that, in order to be able to satisfy a broad range of consumer demands, this would necessitate the manufacture of many types of mattresses affording the consumer a wide choice of selection. Obviously this presents problems in the economy of manufacturing and stocking of a large supply of mattresses having different characteristics and firmness in order to be able to meet most consumer needs. In order to ameliorate these problems, there has thus been developed the concept of providing a basic mattress frame or perimeter construction which, in combination with a replaceable and interchangeable core portion forming the major supporting area of the mattress, facilitates the rather inexpensive manufacture of the mattress while imparting a versatility in construction and adaptability to consumer needs not heretofore encountered in the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, some effort has been expended in the industry relative to the equipping of a generally basic outer mattress frame or structure with a replaceable center or mattress core section.
Burke U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,661 discloses a mattress having an outer frame structure covered by a suitable mattress ticking, in which one side is adapted to be opened so as to afford access to the interior of the mattress. The interior of the mattress is constituted of a plurality of fillers which may be readily inserted and removed to allow for replacement by other similar fillers or for the cleaning of the existing fillers.
Hoffey U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,583 relates to a mattress arrangement in which an outer cushioned mattress frame structure incorporates a slide fastener or zipper construction along an end surface to allow for the insertion or removal of a coil spring inner core section. In another embodiment, Hoffey discloses a construction designed for the insertion of a plurality of filler core sections into an outer mattress frame.
Similar mattress constructions, which provide for the sidewall insertion of central core sections or mattress inserts into an encompassing or perimetral frame structure, are disclosed in Arens U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,873; Kleiner U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,728; French Pat. No. 743,353; Italian Pat. No. 495,132; and Belgian Pat. No. 555,821.
Although the above-mentioned prior art patents each disclose mattress arrangements in which an inner core section is insertable into an outer mattress frame, none disclose the particular construction contemplated by the mattress arrangement pursuant to the invention.